Thirteen: GMO
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: A pup with teleporting powers come into Adventure Bay. Who is he? What does he have? What is his backstory? Where did he come from Come and find out!


Thirteen

GMO

"I need to get out of here," a Doberman pup said. He was running away from a burning facility in which many are running away. "Wait, I have teleportation by my side," he said. "I can get away from here as far away as I want," he said. He opened a portal and jumped in it.

In Adventure Bay, the pups were having fun on a good summer day. They were playing Pup-Pup Boogie. "I'm going to beat you Zuma!" Chase said. "No way, dude!" Zuma snapped. They battled until they were out of breath. Who came on top was unclear since they both finished at the same time. "Oh man," they both said. "Better luck next time," they said again. Everyone laughed. "I'm hungry. Let's grab a bite," Chase said. They went to get their puppy bowls and went to the puppy treat dispenser. They aligned their bowls and dispensed puppy treats. They started munching on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa!" the pup said upon landing. He looked around. He saw a watchtower with a big telescope on top of it. He sniffed the air. "There are about a 250 pups living here, more or less," he said. He then saw the pups coming out munching like crazy. "That was delicious! Where did Ryder get those treats?" an English bulldog asked. "There are treats in there? I know it's bad to steal, but I'm hungry. Maybe a few won't hurt," he whispered.

In the Lookout, Marshall and Skye were still munching on the treats. Both already had seconds. Since they were still munching on the treats, they didn't notice the dog treats decrease by a huge amount. When Marshall looked up, he was surprised. "Skye, did you take three more bowls of the treats?" Marshall asked. "Huh? No. Why?" Skye said. "It decreased by half," Marshall said. Marshall then sniffed the air. "Unfamiliar scent," he said. "There's a pup here, about forty meters radius," he said. He closed his eyes. "Teleport!" he said. Instantly, there was a Doberman pup there in front of him. Everyone rushed when they heard Marshall said "teleport". "Who is this?" Chase asked. "I don't know either. But we're about to find out," Marshall said.

Marshall faced the pup. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to s-steal your treats!" it said scooting back. "Stealing our treats is fine with me. My question is how you stole the treats without getting in. Maybe you got in, but you had some supersonic-speed ability," Marshall said. "Wait," the pup said. "What?" they all said. "You're the PAW Patrol," it said. "You know us only now?" Chase asked. "Your organization was made in the year 2013. First members were Chase, Pangaea, and Chaos. Your first recruit is Marshall. Marshall was nearly killed due to Chaos throwing or kicking him out of the vehicle while moving," it said. "You're on the right track," Chaos said. "I'm sorry. I can't continue on further. My mind can only handle such an amount of info at a time," it said. "Wait a minute. Let me look at you," Hacker said.

Hacker looked at the pup carefully. "Experiment Echo-Tango-3-9," he said. It was the pup's turn to be surprised. "H-how did you know my codename when you weren't even in that torturous facility?" the pup asked.

"You're the expected outcome of an illegal project in Saskatchewan. News came up this morning that many of the test subjects escaped including the outcome. But the scientists were burned to death," he said. "Your real name is Shadow. You were once an ordinary pup until they experimented on you. Now, to today's scientists, you are known as a GMO or a 'Genetically Modified Organism'," he said. Shadow sighed. "You're correct. I bet you're going to chase me out the hills since I'm a freak," he said.

"What? We'd never call anyone here a freak. I mean, we have magic. If you put it that way, we'd be witches and warlocks. Our youngest siblings will be called gangsters. Our stuck-in-the-middle siblings and older siblings will be considered hippies and weirdoes," Marshall said. Everyone agreed with Marshall with a bit of a scowl. "What? I mean it will be true if it was back in the Medieval, 1900's, and Pop times," he said.

"Adding the superstitious today," Chase said.

"And the judgmental," Rocky said.

"That will equal to about the population of China today, I guess," Pangaea said.

"More or less," Hacker said.

"Do you mean that?" Shadow asked. "Yes," they all said. "But tell me. How did you get here so fast when Saskatchewan is like almost 500 miles from here and what happened to you?" Hacker said. "I teleported," Shadow said. "The outcome I became was to teleport. That's how I got here in one night," he said. "As for what happened to me in that facility is a bit traumatizing. As you said, I'm a GMO. I once lived in Alaska. Then, the family I was with moved there in Saskatchewan. They got into an accident and they all died. I was alone with no one and nothing. Then this people with lab coats found me. I thought they'd cherish me but I was wrong. They put me in a steel cage. Then, everyday, they let me out and they'd inject something in me. I once saw blood of someone or thing in the syringe. They'd beat me up and put me back in the cage. Everyone there wanted to rip the throats of those people. Then, after a year, I had the ability to teleport. Everyone was impressed with me. Then, they put me with a new pup neighbor by my cage. His name is Flames. He breathes fire. That's when I had an idea. We'd burn every single scientist one by one. Since I create portals, I can connect to as many places as I want. I connected all of the portals to Flames' cell. Everyone burned. Even the guards who were supposed to know what they have to do when they see abuse. We tried to get every single creature out and we succeeded. We tried to get out, but Flames said that he wanted to be left there. His owners were in Saskatchewan so I let him, though he was like a brother to me. I started running away from the facility, leaving the accursed place. I teleported to a random place and evidently it was here," Shadow explained. "By the way, I took this stone from the facility. I plan on having a rock collection," he said. He took out a stone and it shone very bright. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said. "Wait, Shadow," Marshall said. "Give the stone to me," he said. Shadow did courteously. "It has the same frequency! Guys, this is another dimension!" he announced. "Say what?" Shadow asked. "But the question is what dimension," Chase said. "There's only one way to find out," Marshall said.

They all went outside and started going to the metal door. Suddenly, the stone shone as bright as the morning sun. It took Marshall, Meliodas, King, and Shadow. The stone lay there. "Guys we need to hurry!" Chase announced. "We have to know what's in that dimension," he said.


End file.
